HyperGEN is a "Hypertension Genetic Epidemiology Network" comprised of six field centers (in six different states: AL, MA, MN, MS, NC, UT), a molecular biology laboratory, a central biochemistry laboratory, and a central data coordinating center. This collaborative Network proposes to find and characterize genes promoting hypertension in humans and study interacting non-genetic factors. The Data Coordinating Center supported by this specific grant will: l. Help finalize and pilot the common protocol in the first year. 2. Develop, pilot, and install a distributed data entry and management system at each field center. Develop, pilot, and implement data transfer protocols among the three central agencies (molecular biology lab, biochemistry lab, and the data coordinating center). 3. Provide general-support to all HyperGEN network components that would ordinarily be expected of a data coordinating center, including the monitoring of data quality and study progress, and the preparation of data management reports periodically. 4. Actively participate in the Internal Network Coordinating Committee and any of its subcommittees, as well as the Inter-Network Program Steering Committee if asked to do so. 5. Actively participate in collaborative data analyses and preparation of publications.